


Three Sentences: Version Assassin's Creed

by aoigensou



Series: Three-Sentence Fiction [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, three-sentence fics from the three-sentence ficathon held throughout March on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentences: Version Assassin's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are in italics above each fic. I regret nothing.

_Malik/Altair, asking for help (written in Tanyart's Persona 4 AU universe)_

Malik watches Altair tiredly summon his persona, attacking the monster in front of them ineffectually; it rears up in an indignant rage to slash its claws down at the nuisance. In the space of a breath, he's shoved Altair away from the beast's range, taking the damage on himself with a grunt of pain, his own persona materializing; it finishes the monster off leaving nothing but a dying screech and a flurry of dissipated shadow.

"Idiot," Malik mutters to Altair in a voice that's a strange combination of exasperated and worried as he straightens up slowly, "you're allowed to ask for help when you need it."

 

_Altair/Malik, end_

Each time Malik sees Altair drop into his bureau, bloodied and limping, he wonders if it will be the last time. At first, he can't help but hope it is, that this charade of civility can finally end.

Time heals all wounds, though, and months later as he's stitching a gash on Altair's shoulder blade put there by an overeager city guard, his hands covered in a worrying amount his blood, he finds himself praying that it isn't.

 

_Altair/Malik, Water_

It wasn't as if Malik had intended on spying on Altair bathing himself-- he had intended on taking a bath himself when Altair had made no mention of doing so as he usually did on his return to the bureau. Yet here he stands, watching as Altair bends to splash water over his head; his eyes follow a droplet that drips from Altair's hair down the curve of his strong, tanned back, tracing over scars both fresh and long-healed on its way to the floor.

His mouth has gone dry, and as he tears his eyes from dangerous parts of the body to get caught staring at, he finds Altair's own eyes on him, his lips curled into a smirk; Malik can feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he turns to storm off, knowing for certain Altair had planned the entire thing.

 

_Malik, mapmakers don't travel_

The quill scratches over the blank paper, copying thick and thin lines gleaned from his collection of maps, highlighting valleys and peaks of lands both distant and near. With a steady hand, he fills in the details a traveler would need to find his way, the black of the ink glistening in the lamplight. He has piles and piles of maps made the same way, maps of places that he'll never go except in his mind, of places that for him exist only in black and white.

 

_Malik Al-Sayf, now_

Then, he was angry -- justifiably so, but angry nonetheless. Mad at the world, mad at Altair, mad at himself for not being able to save his brother.

Now, here in Masyaf assisting Altair in bringing the Assassins into a new era, he has found a peace he once thought would elude him forever.

 

_Hogwarts AU: "Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted (except the Forbidden Forest, that's out of bounds)"_

Altair had been looking for a challenge not a babysitting job, and yet here he was with his best friend-slash-quiddich-rival's brother trailing him like a baby crup through the Forbidden Forest while he looked for acromantulas.

"I don't suppose you'd go back if I asked you to, before your brother finds out and hexes me?" he asked Kadar, who shook his head with a bright smile.

"Oh don't worry about that," Malik said in a dry voice emerging from the underbrush as Altair smacked his forehead with his palm, "he already knows and is planning which hex would hurt the most."

 

_Yusuf Tazim/Kadar Al-Sayf, college AU_

Yusuf is older, and wiser, and more interesting than anyone Kadar has ever met before. When he talks, all Kadar can do is daydream about how he would sound in more intimate settings, and when he smiles Kadar feels like the sun has come out just for him.

When the two of them are assigned a project together Kadar resigns himself to failing his own part due to lack of concentration, until Yusuf asks if there's anything he can do to help-- Kadar wants so badly to impress him that he forces himself to keep on task, even though it means sneaking fewer glances at Yusuf's face as they work.


End file.
